


五月之舞

by KateLaurant



Series: Merthur魔女集会paro [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Beltane, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Female Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Female Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Genderbending, child! Arthur, 魔女集会paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 凡人、仙女、荒神和精灵，别无差异地在篝火旁起舞，等候着夏季的黎明。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur魔女集会paro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	五月之舞

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：梅林帮助乌瑟王和伊格莱茵私会，作为条件要走了他们的第一个孩子，没有托付给艾克托爵士，而是由自己抚养。  
Merthur无差。大量传说设的魔女集会paro，双性转（有gender fluid要素），年龄差。

湖中仙女们开心得要命。

梅林一到岛上就被团团簇拥，她们兴高采烈，把玩她的发卷，去牵她的手指，几个尤为大胆的年轻女孩更是在她的脸颊落下几枚响吻。直到妮缪曳着裙摆过来赶人，姑娘们才依依不舍地散开，但她们三步一回首，喊着让梅林保证会在狂欢篝火边和自己跳一支舞。

她胡乱答应着，冲那些咯咯笑的轻盈背影挥手，妮缪扬起眉头，先是语气辛辣地讥讽伟大的安布罗斯处处招蜂引蝶，然后问她带着的小东西怎么不过来有礼貌地打个招呼。

被魔女带上岛的小东西皱起鼻子——是个十三岁的金头发女孩，比不少同龄人高上一点儿；有个响当当的漂亮名字，唤作阿瑟利娅，或亚瑟，不过梅林和许多人都叫她沃特（也可能是“小熊”和“没心没肺的小混蛋”，梅林专用）。

她素来不喜欢妮缪，在湖之夫人的身影出现时就已经躲到梅林背后，此时也只能硬着头皮走出来，语调平平地问好，又赶紧松开仍攥着魔女的斗篷边的手。

她们一路沿石廊走去，女人们走在前面，低声交谈着明天的仪式。她们偶尔会回头瞥向正垂着头跟随的沃特，她便不舒服地听到前方断断续续飘来几句有关自己的对话：妮缪评价说她“长得太快”、“不够优雅”，甚至询问“难道她还是吃得那么多吗？”，好像后头的小家伙听不见似的；梅林有一搭没一搭地回复着，絮絮叨叨地说些捉兔子和试炼的事，又提到过几年该去找铁匠打套盔甲和剑——以及是的，她确实吃得不少，不过这个年纪的孩子正在长身体，各个都该吃得像猪一样多。

女孩烦躁地踢着地板，祈祷这段谈话快快结束，且不会再拐到什么更离奇恐怖的方向：譬如煮死黑猫的娱乐咒术、或是从新鲜内脏中看见的幻象。所幸湖上夫人一路碎嘴得足够尽兴，决定不再继续折磨她们，展示了休息用的屋子便转身离开。沃特一屁股坐在床尾，忿忿地盯着梅林从行囊里掏出衣物和瓶瓶罐罐。

“我才没吃得像猪一样多。”她噘着嘴说，“妮缪讨厌我。”

梅林耸耸肩，没回头看她，正对着斜照进房间的阳光确认瓶身上的标签。“我会说这算情有可原，反正你也讨厌她。你两三岁时她有次来橡树林探望，想试着抱抱你，但你立刻又叫又哭，并明确地表示她是个老巫婆。”

“你也是老巫婆。”死小孩低声咕哝。

“有很多漂亮姑娘都想一起跳舞的老巫婆。”梅林笑眯眯地说。她移到床沿，拍了拍小孩软乎乎的脸颊。

“那我希望你跳到脚崴掉。”

梅林张开嘴，多半是打算嘲讽几句，但被一阵敲门声打断。有个年轻仙女来送水果，黑发黑眼，甜美，手里的番石榴和苹果沉甸甸地压满一盘。沃特认得她叫芙蕾雅，过去照顾过她几次，是湖之少女中为数不多乐意忍受乱跑乱叫的调皮蛋的。梅林微笑着说谢谢，她就顿时双颊绯红，小声嗫嚅着遛走了。

“她还喜欢你呢。”沃特指出。

“嫉妒了？小亚瑟。”

她从嗓子眼发出一阵响亮的干呕声，表达自己对这句话的强烈态度，结果被梅林塞了只苹果堵上。女孩瞪着眼大咬一口，故意边吃边吧唧嘴，想去惹人烦，但梅林完全无视，自顾自地在盘子里挑挑拣拣。

等苹果变得只剩个果核，沃特忽然觉得自己是在冒傻气，于是一声不吭地凑过去，倒在魔女膝上，像只猫一般不好意思地蜷起来。梅林揉了揉她的头发，作为“我原谅你”的表示，她苍白瘦长的手指挑起几束垂过肩的金发——即便为了配合主人在林间疯跑的嗜好被反复割短，它们依旧缎子般柔软，很容易就从指缝滑走。

“你想不想把头发留长？”梅林变着调子去问她，语气半是诱哄。

“唔，其实我比较喜欢你叫我‘亚瑟’。”她答非所问，不过梅林还是挠着她的头皮，接着开始比划起将来编辫子的样式。

第二天一大早沃特就被拖起来，奔波不停地去给湖之少女们帮忙，为五朔节狂欢做最后时刻的准备。妮缪像个奴隶主一样使唤她，直到她忙得晕头转向，甚至没力气跳起来高声抗议。她最后找到个机会，趁妮缪挑剔花柱的彩带时偷偷逃走，躲藏在湖边的芦苇丛里，百般无赖地用树枝去戳青蛙。岛上和亚瑟年龄相仿的孩子不多，而且都不敢和“艾莫瑞斯带来的女孩儿”说话，莫甘娜今年没有回来，这令她不免有些孤零零——虽说她绝不会承认。亚瑟始终认为，莫甘娜待着的那个女修道院对她的精神健康没有任何好处，会把她变成一个比本身更疯的疯婆子。

尽管梅林带着她到这里来过不少次，但上一次亚瑟在这座岛屿过五朔节还是十年前。

四岁的小沃特乖巧时像条傻乎乎的小胖狗，闹腾时又精力充沛得像只猿猴；她一半时间追在“梅林姐姐”的脚后跟转悠，另一半时间则满地上蹿下跳，让湖中仙女们拖着纱裙、气喘吁吁地追在她身后。比她大五岁的莫甘娜已经端庄懂事，被打扮得像个小仙女似地站在那里，如瀑柔顺的乌发间编着各色鲜花。沃特闪过去，嘻嘻哈哈地扯散她的长发，让她尖叫着撵着她跑。最后是梅林找过来，拿着仿制五月王后的简易花冠，细言细语地安慰满眼泪水的莫甘娜，又把流着口水、抽抽嗒嗒的始作俑者抱走。

岛上的五朔节与这片迷雾外的总有所不同。湖之仙女们虽然不够接近诸神，但也不真正身处凡尘，尤其当梅林在场时，她们会益发肆无忌惮，抛弃许多固定形式，因为神明的耳舌已在此处。

亚瑟还记得十年前的五朔节，这帮女人不知是从何得来的神奇发想，竟推选梅林去当雄鹿王。她们为梅林披上鹿皮，将她海藻般的鬈发塞进风干的鹿头下，手臂上涂满靛青花纹。她们把魔女变作战士，送进森林深处找公鹿顶角，她也真的捏着血淋淋的鹿心走上祭坛，向所有仙灵鬼魂炫耀——亚瑟那时正被看守她的仙女抱在台下，海潮般的鼓掌声令小孩子头晕目眩、双耳发疼。

她的五月王后是妮缪，很可能是因为她足够可怕，不会使其他姑娘出于嫉妒相互报复，不然就是这些女人真的疯了。精致繁复的白纱与花冠也盖不住妮缪的妖冶锋利，她同梅林都是黑发蓝眼，但具有某种古怪的特质，使亚瑟自幼起每次见她时都不由得寒噤。

无论如何，今年梅林不再需要去找发疯的公鹿搏斗，女孩悄悄遛回去时看见梅林已经换上了白和金的祭司服饰，说不出款式是更像裙子还是男式长袍，盘起的黑发上压着树枝与黄金编的头冠。她笑着问沃特先前跑去了哪里，又说妮缪找不到她气疯了头，甚至威胁要拿她去试新魔药。

“不要，梅林，帮帮我。我不想被什么奇怪的魔药毒哑嗓子，更不想被她丢进大锅里煮了吃。”她认定妮缪的威吓是真，于是赶紧往梅林身上蹭，希望老师能够救自己于水火。

梅林把她从怀里摘下来，拍平袍子的褶皱，告诉她不用担心，何况她多半也不会怎么好吃。

“而且你也该去换衣服了，小熊。”她拍拍手，呼唤几名湖中仙女将亚瑟团团包围。

这几个疯女人用细白的手捉住她，亚瑟就像一块上了砧板的肉，被她们拿去洗洗刷刷，梳顺头发，又塞进一条样式简单的白裙子里，浑身冒着晒干的花朵香味。她有气无力地痛斥梅林是个叛徒，后者没心没肺，伸手揪她的脸颊玩。

今年的鹿王王后是一对年轻爱侣，在梅林为他们的手缠上三色丝带时显得兴奋又羞赦。亚瑟作为侍童站在祭台后方，和其他姑娘们一样，安静地捧着花篮和香料。梅林捧起这对“新婚夫妇”交缠的手掌，开始用古老高亢的语言宣祷祝福，台下戴着面具的男男女女应声重复，吟哦亚瑟听不懂词句的歌谣。

她感到一丝眩晕——或许是被眼前嗡鸣的奇景所捕获，或许是因为梅林的声音，具有绝对的力量，盘旋在人群上空，回响于湖水中心。

魔女挥动手臂，火焰在她的命令下腾空而起，点燃花柱。人群沸腾着，她看不到梅林的脸，但能想象出那双眼睛是如何因升腾的魔力变得金黄璀璨，亚瑟在嘈杂的幻想中滑得太远，回过神时才发现梅林仍在喃喃。她的指尖转向夜空，低吼般的咒文自火柱中唤起一匹橙红巨龙，它矫健地在广场上方飞舞了三圈，才落回地面，重新变回余烬和木屑。

浪潮般的欢呼声几乎将岛屿吞没，梅林趁这时转过头，偷偷塞给女孩一枚笑容，仿佛在低语一个秘密，她的双眼依旧像灼热的熔金，比熊熊燃烧的花柱更加耀眼。

撺掇的人潮推着雄鹿王和五月王后进入山洞，妮缪追赶在前方，给新人们喂不知混入了什么爱情灵药的蜜酒。梅林抄着手，懒散地走在后面，心思显然已经漂向狂欢舞蹈。仙女们正交头接耳，说今年的二人也许真能系上一年又零一天——反正不会有比十年前那对更不称职的鹿王夫妇，亚瑟暗忖，梅林和妮缪只用缎带松散地系在两只手上，形式化地从同一只牛角杯里分酒喝。最后因为年幼的亚瑟哭闹得太厉害，她们不得不提前解开了束缚，让梅林回去做全职保姆。

赶来岛上参与狂欢的有各色组成，人类和非人，此刻都围在火堆旁跳舞或喝酒：德鲁伊祭司披着长袍，吟游诗人在琴弦上拨动故事，女巫们低喃着、交换颠茄汁和各式符咒，角落里还游荡着蛮荒的神灵和鬼魂，大多数时看不见，但祂们确实在那儿。

妮缪对跳舞兴致缺缺，打点完剩余的事项后便歇息了去。梅林则没有一刻停歇，姑娘们去了一对又来了一双，纷纷来找她兑现共舞的诺言，而且不论亚瑟早先怎么坏嘴，她也始终没崴到脚。

亚瑟整晚坐在舞场边缘，用树枝划拉地上的尘土，梅林说她的年龄还不够饮酒，只让芙蕾雅给她喝掺了蜂蜜的果汁。可她忍不住怀疑其中必定有哪一杯被错换成了酒，因为梅林忽然出现在她眼前，金玉和枝条编起的头冠歪斜，之前一丝不苟盘好的长发已经散开、被汗水黏在脸侧，连绣着金丝的白袍边缘也沾满泥污，喝下的酒精或许与今夜跳过的舞一样多；可她意气风发，白皮肤上蒙着一层微光，双眼闪烁着狂野的明亮，如同神话中真正的诸神。

“你要在这里坐一整夜吗？”魔女的微笑昏沉而狡黠。

她挪了挪脚，正思索着如何顶嘴，梅林却已经一把拉起她的双手，往旋转的人流移去。

“我——不——跳舞——”她半推半就地挣扎，嘴里喊着幼稚的抱怨，可梅林大笑着，引领她奔进舞场、奔进森林、奔进夜色。她呼唤她。阿瑟利娅。阿尔提奥。群星也在注视，山谷被风吹拂着回应。亚瑟被她牵着手旋转，眼前的世界变化作一群五颜六色的光斑，跳散发辫、跳落白纱，她的鞋子掉了一只，索性将剩余的也甩开，赤足踏进泥泞。

她想起十年前的五朔节之夜，幼童的记忆朦胧斑驳，但她记得梅林来将自己抱起。她虽然取下了头套，汗湿的鹿皮却还贴在脊背，托起孩子的手掌上沾满半干的鹿血，黏糊糊，带着刺鼻膻味。那本应让她哭得更加厉害，小沃特却奇迹般地停止抽泣，睁大着眼睛，温顺地贴在魔女胸口。

梅林依然在拉着她旋舞，有那么一刻，她轻轻吻了吻女孩的嘴唇。她的吻流淌着蜜酒气味、奇异的花香和药草苦涩、林间和山泉的清冽气息。仙子或魔鬼也跟上她们的步伐，在夜风中呼啸，梅林奔跑着，变作雄鹿、野狼、脚爪强健的鹰隼，艾莫瑞斯，不朽之人。亚瑟兴奋地跟随，逐渐模糊现实和幻想，隐约记起四岁的自己被一个长着犄角的男人举过肩头、好跟上梅林的脚步。

魔女大笑着保证，说她们不需要红黑金的丝带才能牵绑生命，但如果她想，她的小熊可以是最善战的鹿王、也会是最美丽的五月王后。

亚瑟懵懵懂懂，此时的她尚是橡树林的野孩子，心脏某处却向往着，想将来当个骑士。梅林说，你的愿望定会实现。凡人、仙女、荒神和精灵，别无差异地在篝火旁起舞，等候着夏季的黎明。


End file.
